


Danny's First Job as An Avenger

by Enigmaris



Series: Summoned King AU [12]
Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: At least in my opinion, But who will save the day?, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2020, Gen, Humor, Loki and Danny do not like each other, Villain Attacks the city, slight crack, total enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/pseuds/Enigmaris
Summary: In which a villain attacks the city and Danny has to save the day.Unfortunately, there's only one member of his new team that can help him.Ectober Day 7! Prompt: Plague/CloakLast day of ectober, We did it y'all! I promise I'll quit with the daily uploads now.
Series: Summoned King AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970470
Comments: 166
Kudos: 1099





	Danny's First Job as An Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last Ectober day prompt! Happy Halloween everyone. Hope you're having a safe but spooky time!  
> I will come back to this AU again! I promise.  
> But it won't be tomorrow. I need a break after daily uploading!

While New York did not, as a rule, get attacked as frequently as Amity had back before Danny had become king, it was still attacked often enough that a whole day of Sam and Tucker’s college orientation had been dedicated to the emergency and safety policies in place on campus in the event of an attack.

Sam and Tucker had come back from that day full of laughter describing the safety measures in place as one of the funniest jokes they’d heard in a long time. There were no shields or weapons littered around the campus for anyone to use like there were in Amity. People were just supposed to hide and wait for a villain to rampage through the campus and hope they didn’t get crushed by debris. 

That day, Danny had promised to help them sneak some weapons onto campus and into their classrooms as soon as possible. A fun weekend activity that they did not mention to the Avengers at all. 

They were only in New York for a month when the first attack came.

It came in the form of some cloaked evil scientist who was releasing a plague upon the city in the form of a noxious gas. The gas was spread through the city via canisters that were flung into the buildings and streets of New York via drones. The green gas would paralyze those who breathed it in for about a minute, during which victims would fall prone and unconscious and be rendered practically impossible to wake, as long as they continued to breathe in the gas. The gas was thick and almost viscous, unwilling to be blown away easily on the wind.

Facts which Danny learned when his two friends fell over along with dozens of other people in the specialty ice cream store that had gotten smoke-bombed.

They’d gone out to get weird ice cream flavors together that Saturday at Tony’s insistence that they go do something young and fun instead of staying cooped up in the tower. Which, in the end, had probably not been the best idea Tony Stark had ever had.

Danny also learnt mere moments later that it seemed he was the only person in the area the gas didn’t affect. He grabbed both Sam and Tucker when they froze up and helped them to the ground, unable to do the same for everyone else in the shop. People dropped like flies, cars in the streets crashed into each other as drivers were paralyzed and unable to break. A series of crashes and car alarms started going off, all throughout the city center creating an awful cacophony.

But there were no screams.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Danny said, pulling out his phone to call the tower. Jarvis picked up.

“Danny? Are you awake?”

“Yeah. Jarvis there’s this smoke in the city! It’s making everyone pass out.”

“I know. The tower was hit as well. Almost everyone in the tower is currently unconscious.”

“Almost?” Danny asked, hoping against the feeling in his gut that it wouldn’t be-

“Loki was able to use magic to protect himself from the gas.”

Danny cursed for a moment.

“Fine. Tell him I’m on my way with my friends.”

“I won’t pass along his reply, it wasn’t very polite.”

“Figures.”

Danny then grabbed his two unconscious friends by the waists and threw them over his shoulders. He wouldn’t risk transforming in the open in New York, too many cameras around. Something Nat had pulled him aside and told him quite bluntly when they’d moved in. He carried his friends out of the shop and towards the nearest alleyway. Once he was certain they were away from cameras, he transformed and turned invisible. He took flight and went directly to the tower, careful to carry his friends as smoothly as possible.

He got to the top floor of the tower, flying through the walls and becoming visible with ease, to find that Loki was standing around a bunch of unconscious Avengers, with a slight glow around his face looking bored and displeased.

Danny carefully put his friends down onto a nearby couch, making sure that when they woke they would do so comfortably. Comparatively it seemed that Loki had either dropped the Avengers there or hadn’t cared to move them any when they’d first become poisoned.

“Do you have to be a dick to everyone you know?” Danny asked motioning to the painfully twisted position Thor was laying in at Loki’s feet.

“Generally.”

“Right. What do we know Jarvis?”

Jarvis relayed what he’d been able to find through hacking security cameras and from SHIELD intelligence. Apparently, their villain du jour was a disgruntled researcher that worked under the U.S. Military, his funding had been cancelled due to his dubious ethics. And he was now trying to prove the efficacy of his weapon by turning it on the Avengers and New York at large. Then they’d see! Or something like that.

“Okay so he’s nuts.”

“Yes, that would be an accurate summation.”

“ _Great_ ,” Danny said glancing over at Loki. Both god and king looked at each other for a moment, coming to the same realization. “We’re gonna have to work together.”

“ _Unfortunately_.”

Danny bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something snarky and instead tried to be a responsible ghost king.

“What do you think we should do then?” Loki opened his mouth. “And no murder!”

“Oh fine.” Loki rolled his eyes. “I suppose we need to find a cure for the gas and stop the man from deploying anymore. We also need to get him into custody.”

“He probably has like an antidote or something,” Danny decided. “Since he’s not unconscious you know.”

Loki nodded, his face scrunching in thought.

“Jarvis bring up a map of the city and try and track down the drones that are dispensing gas,” Loki said, then when Jarvis didn’t immediately do it. “If you please.”

The nearby TV flickered on to show exactly what Loki had asked for and the two of them moved together towards it, immediately cobbling together a plan. Instead of attacking each other over every suggestion given, they were more focused on solving the problem quickly. It didn’t take long for the two of them to finish planning and get ready to save New York. They were going to sneak up on the villain, capture him and question him. Then with the help of Jarvis they would create and deploy Stark drones to send out the antidote to the gas. It seemed like a solid plan and Danny felt confident that Loki would hold up his end of it.

Wait what? Danny paused in shock at the mere thought and looked over at Loki aghast.

“We’re never telling anyone about this right?”

Loki paused too and then seemed to realize how well they’d gotten on together.

“Phantom, I’m taking this to my grave.”

“And I’ll take it beyond. Let’s _go_.”

So, Danny took flight, Loki transformed himself into a raven, and off they went.

As it turned out, a sassy god of mischief and a sassy ghost king were actually a pretty good team. Especially against a scientist who hadn’t really planned on anyone being immune to his gas.

The plan went off without a hitch.

Which was just another thing both Loki and Danny swore to take to their respective afterlives. 

*****

One by one the Avengers started to wake up. They all felt groggy and there was an unwelcome taste of socks and lemon juice in their mouths. They groaned and sat up. The TV was on, flipped to the news. It showed an anchor describing an attack on New York by a disgruntled former military researcher that had caused everyone in the city, that wasn’t in a heavily ventilated area, to fall unconscious. The researcher had sent out a manifesto of sorts to news stations around the city to explain his evil plan, apparently. Somehow though, an antidote gas had been created and was being spread throughout the city and no one had any clue how the villain had been stopped, or by whom, since the Avengers weren’t on the scene.

The news continued, switching to an video of a disgruntled man tied up with rope, with on black eye. The scientist in the clip was raving about wings and eyes and sounding generally quite mad. The Avengers started helping each other up while trying to put together what they knew and clear their minds of the fog that the plagued gas had filled them with.

Loki was the last to wake. He groaned and pushed himself up slowly and almost painfully. He looked at the others with a hazy, almost drugged look in his eyes.

“What happened?” Loki asked, rubbing his head as if to chase away a headache.

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Steve frowned.

A moment later Tony’s phone started to ring. It was Danny, asking them how they’d saved everyone.

“Damn kid, I wish I knew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the support of this series so far! Let me know what you thought and where you'd like this AU to go next! <3


End file.
